


Hidden Paradise

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [26]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Green invites his boyfriend to the Sevii Islands for a break, but he didn't expect Red to bring each of their brothers or to train. What was the point of getting Red off Mt. Silver?
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Diamond in The Rough [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Hidden Paradise

"Pichu use Quick Attack!"

There was nothing like training, sure as Kanto's Champion he's done his fair share of battling throughout the years except—

Except Green forgot how  _ boring  _ it could be. 

It was supposed to be a peaceful afternoon, one of which was an Arceus given  _ miracle  _ that he managed to get Red down from Mt. Silver. He had it all planned out: get Red for some much needed vacation time, sit and relax on the beach, hold Red on his lap as they made out—

A solid idea really. Who wouldn't love some time in the sun?

Except here he sat now, during the afternoon on One Island at Mt. Ember, bored out of his mind with his Sylveon as they watched Red train with Trace and Chase.

Of all the things they could do, especially considering Sevii Islands was based on Alola. Hotels, beaches, even restaurants— it’s practically a tourist paradise, which they  _ should  _ be enjoying!

But of course today's  _ fun  _ activity was training.

And did Red  _ seriously  _ have to bring along his little brother? What part of a date did he not understand?

If he had to babysit Trace he could have just left him with his gramps or older sister. And Red didn't even need to bring Chase along! Was he seriously going to get no alone time with Red?

What's worse is that Red was training with them. Who does that? Who trains on vacation time?

The female Pichu and male Eevee had no chance of hitting Red's Pikachu despite their best efforts. Red's had years of training, so it's not shocking to see his Pikachu dance around the battlefield, avoiding all of their attacks.

Bored green eyes continue to watch them as Sylveon yawns beside him. Well, he's at least glad Red was actually down from that frostbitten mountain.

If it weren't for Ethan dragging himself down to Pallet Town he wouldn't have known Red was even up there in the first place.

He recalls how upset Ethan was, contrast to how upbeat he normally is, telling him about his loss to a "very powerful trainer." Now, that could have been anyone really, but considering he hardly ever saw Red, and nobody was crazy enough to go up there it  _ had  _ to be him. 

So of course Green had to do the only logical thing there was and go up to the damned mountain on the back of his shivering Pidgeot and urge Red to  _ come home.  _ On the way up to Mt. Silver he had so many things he wanted to say, so much anger as to  _ why  _ Red would waste his life up there.

But then he saw Red standing there; lithe body standing in the freezing cold, snowflakes falling against his black hair and red eyes looking too tired for someone his age.

All he could do was bring Red into his arms and plead him to come down.

Fast forward to the present here the four of them were on  _ another  _ mountain. Green lets out a huff, rolling his eyes at the irony of it all. 

Eevee attempts to tackle Pikachu, fails and gets helped back up by Pichu. At this point he doesn't think Red is paying that much attention to the battle, but when Green's eyes follow his movements he feels his gut twist when Red skims his thumb over the scar across his neck.

The scar was a constant reminder of Green's greatest regret.

  
  


_ Another flawless victory after defeating the gym leader Sabrina and earning the Marsh Badge. If only Red didn't decide to deal with Team Rocket instead then maybe he wouldn't always be one step ahead of him.  _

_ Well, that meant he could be smug all he wanted to and show off his shiny new badge to prove to Red who the greatest trainer of all time is. Then he'd be out of Saffron City getting further ahead of Red, like how it should be. _

_ A crowd and the police surround the outside of Silph Co, signifying Red must have dealt with them, right? There wasn't any reason for them to gawk unless Red was causing a commotion— _

_ But why was there an ambulance there? _

_ There was only one ambulance, but two men rolled a stretcher out of the building, a pale limp body lying on it with bandages around the person’s neck— _

_ Arceus, that was Red. _

_ "Red!!" Green screamed in horror, pushing his way through the crowd trying his best to reach Red. He got more and more out of sight, about to be taken away to the hospital. Hell he'd run there if he had to— _

_ "Stay back!" Officer Jenny threw an arm out stopping him in his steps. "Team Rocket attempt to murder that trainer and we'll just have to leave him to the paramedics." _

_ They tried to kill him..?  _

_ Green stood motionless, too stunned to fight and all he could do was watch the ambulance pull away with his childhood friend resting in the back; his fate unknown. _

_ To think Team Rocket would do something so disgusting and inhumane to an innocent trainer. Red didn't deserve that, Arceus no one did. If he would have just stayed with Red then maybe.. _

_ "Pika?" _

_ Green looked down, blinking away any tears that threatened to fall from his eyes and looked down to see Pikachu pulling on his pants leg. Any other tormenting thought he had was put to a halt by the sight of Red's Pikachu looking up with tears in his eyes. _

_ "H-hey," Green's voice shakes and he kneels down to pick Pikachu up before standing up, letting his legs walk on their own as he still processed what had happened. "It's okay, Red will be fine. We'll just meet him at the hospital. He's fine." _

_ While he tried to be assuring to Pikachu, he felt more like he was trying to believe his own words. There's no way in Arceus that Red would just die on him. _

_ It couldn't ever end like that.  _

  
  


Green's breath felt short as he breathed heavily at memories that still burned fresh in his mind. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

He's met face to face with a pair of crimson eyes, those of which he loves and feels relieved to see the light still burning brightly in them. Except it hits him that those eyes he loves are filled with worry.

"Are you guys  _ finally  _ finished now?" Green says sarcastically, covering up the guilt that constantly eats at him. It's a miracle his voice didn't stutter.

Red answers him by pointing towards Chase, Trace and their Pokemon, Pikachu and Sylveon watching them, thankfully oblivious to his inner turmoil.

"We're going to Treasure Beach now!" Trace shouts. "Come on brother!"

"Ugh, the day is almost over.. And it's already evening, the sun is setting.. What a wasted day. I'm going back to the hotel—"

Green's grouchy moody instantly drains when he looks over and sees Red smiling at him. The kind that doesn't quite reach his eyes, but it's small and sweet—

The kind he swears that definitely doesn't make his heart skip a beat.

Red bumps his shoulder against Green, gesturing to Treasure Beach where each of their younger siblings and Pokemon were already playing. 

_ Guess I might as well join..  _ Green gave in, following Red towards the beach. They were already in their swimming trunks anyways, so he could try to enjoy what was left of the day.

Plus his brother and Chase were preoccupied digging for treasure with their Pokemon so at least he wouldn't have to babysit all that much. Actually.. Now that he looked around the beach was mostly vacant. Which really, is what he'd prefer over it being swamped by fans, so it was a pleasant surprise.

Then again who would want to spend the evening at the beach—  _ Wait. _

Red didn't actually spend the afternoon training with Chase and Trace just so they'd have the beach to themselves, did he? It's no secret Red's not fond of crowds and while he himself enjoyed boasting, he did like to be out of the limelight when it came to vacation time.

"You always have something up your sleeve, don't you?" Green huffed out a laugh, feeling a rush of affection as he wrapped an arm around Red’s smaller form.  _ Huh.. When did Red get so small?  _ Maybe it was from all his training or working out, but he wouldn't complain about the differences in their builds. Instead Green pulled him onto his lap and rested his head against his neck. "Thanks for thinking of me."

Green places feather-like kisses against the scar on Red's neck, running his thumb against Red's collarbone. Red shivers at the touch and lets out a happy sigh.

"I'll protect you for now on." Green whispers as he moves away from his neck. As much as he can't stand the scar, a memory he could never forget of the hell Red's been through, it was also a reminder to Green to always be there for him.

Green captures Red's lips against his own, meant to be gentle but he finds himself getting lost as he moves his lips. Thankfully Red reciprocated just as eagerly, letting his hands run through his spiky hair.

Arceus, he could do this all day.

"Green!" Trace yells much to Green's annoyance. Trying to ignore him would prove to be futile as much as he’d like to try anyway. "We're hungry!"

_ Ugh, of all times.  _

Reluctantly Green pulled away as Red moved off of him, running a hand through his own hair and looked away from the kids. Green arched a brow as they held hands but was too annoyed to comment on that.

"You are such a mood killer!" Green accused him as he stood up, dusting off his swimming trunks. "You completely ruined the moment!"

"I-I did not!" Trace puffed out his cheeks, and got yanked back by Chase before he could run over and argue with him. "We've been out here all day, we're starving!"

"Fine, whatever," Green rolled his eyes, ignoring how their faces lit up by how easily he gave in. Would be pretty awkward to go back to making out with Red if each of their own little brothers were watching. "Let's head back to the hotel first, but  _ I  _ get to pick where we're eating."

Not like it mattered, but hey he wanted to at least have  _ something.  _ Chase and Trace ate anything that got set down in front of them so maybe it was a blessing that they weren't picky. 

Green watches as everyone walks ahead of them, leaving him and Red mostly to themselves. Green decides to wrap an arm around him to keep him close. 

"You know.. We can always have some alone time tonight," Green whispers against his ear and watches in glee as Red's ears burn and match the same color of the blush now on his face. "Look at your face! You're so cute!"

Green laughs as Red weakly shoves him away, but not strong enough to shake Green from him. They bumped shoulders, shared a quick peck and laughed as they stumbled their way back to the hotel.

He really did have an adorable boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my requester and big thanks to them for this interesting prompt/idea, been wanting to write these two for awhile!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
